Lewa
Lewa was the lighthearted and witty Toa Mata of Air, part of the team tasked with awakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. After being exposed to Energized Protodermis, he was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Air. History Creation Firm in their conviction that the early Toa population could one day prove to be inadequate guardians of the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings chose to take action by commissioning the creation of the Toa Mata: the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Robot. Created under the charge of Artahka, Lewa and his teammates; Toa Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu and Kopaka, thus came into existence. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened, their training commissioned by Toa Helryx, who informed the Toa Mata of their collective destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Over the course of several years, the Toa were then mentored in the ways of combat by an Order of Mata Nui operative named Hydraxon. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, an Energy Hound loyal to their trainer. In another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid scattered across Daxia. Lewa spent all day attempting to retrieve his Kanohi from a lake before his revelation that the teammates were meant to work together so as to accomplish their task, instead opting to retrieve Gali's mask from atop a tree while she claimed his from beneath the lake. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were dispatched to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. After several years of stability and a reputation for heroism, the Toa traveled to the Codrex, entering through a hatch and sitting the Energy Storm out. Subsequently, the Toa entered their respective Toa Canisters in order to preserve themselves until a time when they were needed once more. Arrival on Mata Nui 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm - an event which incapacitated the Great Spirit from his position as the helm of the Matoran Universe - the Toa Mata were summoned to the island of Mata Nui. Having spent so long in the untested canisters, however, their structures began to decay causing their mechanical components to dislocate when they arrive on the island. As a further consequence, Lewa and his fellow Toa suffered from amnesia and could not recall their past lives or training spent under the protection of the Order of Mata Nui. Landing in Kanae Bay, Lewa re-assembled himself and trekked through the jungles of Le-Wahi, eventually finding the village of Le-Koro and acquainting himself with the Le-Matoran and Turaga Matau. During this time, Lewa would also notably encounter Gali for the first time, pulling her away from treacherous waters being manipulated by the Makuta. Journeying across Mata Nui, Lewa encountered his teammates in Kini-Nui, the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met. Here, Lewa and his teammates were informed by the other Toa about the Makuta's recent hold on Mata Nui and the hidden Kanohi Masks. Acknowledging their shared state of vulnerability, the Toa resolved to go their separate ways in search of their masks. Over the course of his travels, Lewa would notably challenge a Nui Jaga, using his Elemental Powers to pin it down before retrieving his fist Kanohi: a Kakama. However, Lewa's quest was unexpectedly cut short by a Nui Rama offensive in Le-Koro. Acting under the control of the Makuta, the insect-Rahi attacked the treetop villages relentlessly, capturing Lewa and fitting him with an Infected Kanohi. Caught under the whim of the Makuta, Lewa journeyed to the Nui Rama Hive and aided the Rahi in their conquest of Le-Koro. Only with Onua's intervention was Lewa able to overpower the mental influence of the Kanohi, destroying the hive and escaping with his original Kanohi restored. Upon the completion of his quest, Lewa exchanged his six masks for a Golden Kanohi, affording him a number of enhanced capabilities. With his teammates also at the end of their respective quests, the Toa journeyed to the Mangaia, intent on confronting the Makuta beneath the surface of the island. Confronted first by a pair of Manas crabs, the Toa locked themselves in a fusion, forming the Toa Kaita known as Akamai and Wairuha. Lewa in particular merged with Gali and Kopaka to form Wairuha. Defeating the opposing Rahi, the Toa were then met instead by their own shadowy counterparts and disconnected from each other. Overwhelmed and forced into a losing battle, the Toa resorted to switching opponents, eventually managing to best each other's Shadow Toa selves in individual combat. With their battle won, the Toa were known to have caught a brief glimpse of the Makuta's form before being teleported back to the surface, having temporarily overwhelmed the Makuta and severed his control over the island's Rahi population. Bohrok Invasion Presuming the Makuta to have been vanquished and the struggle to be over, the Toa considered parting the company of each other and once more returning to their homes. However, a brief encounter with a Ta-Matoran trapped beneath a tree branch revealed that the settlement of Ta-Koro was under siege by a mysterious new adversary known only as the Bohrok. Travelling to the island's volcanic region, the Toa united in defense of the village, ultimately managing to overwhelm the advancing swarm of Tahnok units through use of their combined Elemental Powers. Upon the inspection of one such unit after the battle, the Toa were approached by Turaga Vakama, who revealed the functionality of the Bohrok and informed them of the various breeds of Krana housed within their adversaries. Intent on collecting all eight variants of Krana breeds from the six types of Bohrok, the Toa parted ways once more. Returning directly to Le-Koro, Lewa found that his village's weakened defenses had put up little resistance to a swarm of Lehvak, which had already invaded the settlement and refitted its inhabitants with Krana. Captured and fitted with a Krana Vu, Lewa was once again enthralled under the influence of a foreign entity, this time aiding the Bohrok Swarm in their cleansing of Mata Nui. After a Lehvak Va scout was intercepted carrying Lewa's Golden Kanohi, Onua journeyed to Le-Wahi in search of the missing Toa of Air, who had not been seen in some time. Confronting the Toa of Air, Lewa proved a much more capable combatant than their previous confrontation, when he had been under the influence of an Infected Kanohi. Using the Krana Vu to telepathically anticipate Onua's movements, Lewa easily overpowered his fellow Toa but proved unwilling to definitively harm him in the name of the Bohrok. Acknowledging that he could not hope to overwhelm his opponent, Onua surrendered himself to Lewa, appealing to his brother-Toa's resolve and eventually convincing him to forcibly remove the Krana from his face, thereby severing him from the influence of the Bohrok Hive Mind and allowing independent thought to return. Returning his golden Kanohi, Onua accompanied Lewa for the remainder of his quest to acquire the various breeds of Krana. Following the arrival of reinforcements from Onu-Koro sporting Boxor tactical units, Lewa and Onua were able to repel the Lehvak out of Le-Koro and win back the village, freeing the inhabitants from their Krana and restoring them to their original Kanohi. Returning to the group once more, Kopaka announced that he had stumbled across a Bohrok Nest in the Po-Wahi region. Entering the Bohrok Hive as a group, the Toa Mata remarked the unusual features of the structure. Finding themselves separated from Tahu by a moving wall, the Toa found themselves in a chamber about to be flooded with molten lava. Onua and Pohatu thus began in their attempt to bring down the wall and allow the Toa to escape while Kopaka subdued the lava with a pillar of Ice. Lewa, who remained partially connected to the Bohrok hive mind, revealed that the wall in question was an illusory barrier put in place to misdirect intruders. Once aware of this, the Toa were able to pass through the obstacle, where they were reunited with Tahu. Happening upon a number of Exo Toa suits, Lewa and his fellow Toa donned the battle armor and proceeded towards the central lair of the Bahrag Queens. Confronting Cahdok and Gahdok, the Toa swiftly discovered that the suits restricted their Elemental Powers. Reluctantly discarding the mech-suits, they combined their abilities to overwhelm the Bahrag Queens, trapping the sisters beneath a Protodermis Seal. Having successfully defeated the commanders of the swarm, however, the Toa triggered a mechanism in the chamber that launched them into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Destined for a greater purpose as they were, the Toa were transformed by the mysterious properties of the liquid and emerged as Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Now imbued with a greater elemental capabilities, the Toa emerged victorious with new armor and weapons. Swiftly discovering that their Kanohi Nuva allowed them to share mask powers, the Toa propelled themselves back to the surface. After several days spent adjusting to their new forms and rebuilding their damaged villages, the Toa were reunited once more in Le-Wahi. Engaging in a well-natured battle, they splintered into two factions competing against each other to test the limits of their new power. With Tahu, Gali and Pohatu representing the opposition, Onua, Lewa, and Kopaka rallied against their teammates. Caught in a sparring match with Gali, Lewa then stepped forward to intervene in a heated confrontation between Tahu and Kopaka. Deciding to go their separate ways once more, the Toa splintered apart and ventured back to their native regions of the island. As such, Lewa returned to Le-Koro. With the Toa divided once more, an elite breed of Bohrok targeted each of the six villages of Mata Nui, systematically infiltrating the inner sanctuary of each settlement and stealing the Nuva Symbols from the respective Toa Suva. With their Nuva Symbols stolen, the Toa Nuva collectively lost access to their Elemental Powers. Reuniting in Po-Wahi, the Toa each recounted how their Suvas had been raided under mysterious circumstances. While they lamented the loss of their elemental capabilities, the Toa Nuva were ambushed by the Bohrok Kal, who made clear their objective to re-awaken the Bohrok Swarms and raze the island. Determined to defend the island, the Toa engaged the six Bohrok only to be ultimately overwhelmed and outmatched by the combined might of their adversaries. Subdued by non-lethal means, the Toa were left unconscious in the sand, only to awaken many hours later after a crushing defeat at the hands of the Bohrok Kal. Now firm in their conviction, the Toa Nuva set about defending their villages through whatever means necessary. Attempting to overpower the Kohrok Kal alone, Lewa was caught by a series of powerful concussive stun blasts, leaving him shaking on the forest floor of Le-Wahi, where he was found by Gali. With Kopaka journeying south to unite with his teammates, the three Toa set about forming Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha. Ambushing three of the Bohrok Kal on the outskirts of Le-Koro, however, Wairuha was ultimately overwhelmed by the Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja and eventually defused, leaving the three Toa drained of their energy. Claiming a Kanohi Nuva each, Lewa and Tahu journeyed to Po-Koro to offer their support to Pohatu, who was locked in a losing battle with the Gahlok Kal. Growing irritated by the Toa's countless unsuccessful attempts to impede its mission, however, the Gahlok Kal struck all three Toa with concentrated Magnetic bursts, tearing the Kanohi Nuva from their faces and departing the scene, leaving the Toa to deactivate. Forced to resort to the only Kanohi Nuva in his possession, a Pakari Nuva, Lewa struggled to adjust to his new mask, as did Pohatu and Tahu with their respective secondary Kanohi. Journeying to Po-Koro, the Toa sought counsel from Turaga Onewa, who advised them on the Po-Matoran principle of Strategy, describing ways in which the Toa might use their new Kanohi Nuva to their advantage. Setting a trap in the Motara Desert, Tahu and Lewa used their Kanohi Nuva to keep the Gahlok Kal off-balance whilst disrupting its visual sensors until Tahu was able to determine its Krana Kal using his Akaku Nuva. Taking damage, the Gahlok Kal was ultimately throwing into Silver Sea and ambushed by Pohatu, who managed to retrieve the stolen Kanohi Nuva and make his way to shore. Retrieving his Miru Nuva, Lewa agreed never to share word of the escapade with his fellow teammates. Having collected most of his Kanohi Nuva, Lewa was summoned by Turaga Vakama, who led the Toa of Air into an underground cavern named the Place of Shadow, along with Onua and Pohatu. Venturing down a passageway, the Toa were reunited with Tahu, Gali, and Kopaka, who were locked in confrontation with a mysterious creature. Revealing their adversary to be the Rahi Nui, Turaga Vakama cautioned the Toa to hold back before activating his Kanohi Huna and leading the Rahi Nui into a trap set by the Toa, ultimately allowing the Toa to overwhelm the creature. Growing increasingly suspicious of the Turaga, the Toa swiftly collected their remaining Kanohi Nuva before reconvening in Po-Wahi once more. Returning to the Bohrok Hive, the Toa Nuva ventured deep beneath the island to find the Bohrok Kal performing a ritual to break the Protodermis Seal that caged the Bahrag. Activating the Kanohi Vahi, Tahu was able to decelerate the passage of time around the Bohrok Kal, allowing his teammates an opportunity to defeat the Bohrok Kal. Still unable to overpower their adversaries, Gali suggested touching the Nuva symbols and affording the Bohrok Kal the full extent of their Elemental Powers, confident that they would not be able to sustain such power. Activating his own Nuva symbol, Lewa and his fellow Toa witnessed the Bohrok Kal torn apart by their own elemental capabilities. With the Bohrok Kal destroyed and the Bahrag untouched in their prison, the Toa Nuva reclaimed their Nuva Symbols and regained their Elemental Powers, returning to the surface triumphantly. Quest for the Seventh Toa With the villages completing their reconstruction and with the Toa restored, a Matoran and Toa celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces with a Kolhii Tournament between the six districts. With the Le-Koro team swiftly being eliminated from the qualifying match, Lewa busied himself overseeing the Matoran of his village on various communal outreach projects. After some time, Lewa encountered two wandering Matoran from Ta-Koro, named Jaller and Takua, in the jungles of Le-Wahi being cornered by an Ash Bear. Jumping from a nearby tree, Lewa was able to deescalate the situation and liberate the Ash Bear, before confronting the two Matoran about word of their recent expedition to find a prophesied seventh Toa. Summoning a Gukko, Lewa accompanied the two Matoran to Ko-Wahi before catching wind of a devastating assault on Ta-Koro. Travelling to personally investigate, Lewa instructed the Matoran to continue their journey, carrying word of the expedition back to Tahu and Turaga Vakama. Having been dealt a staggering loss in their first encounter with the Rahkshi, Lewa soon learnt of the Rahkshi, reptilian agents of the Makuta responsible for the destruction of Ta-Koro and the partial infection of Tahu's Hau Nuva. Noticing the Toa of Fire had become increasingly confrontational, Lewa accompanied Gali and Tahu on their journey to find Jaller and Takua, who were presumed to be the targets of the Rahkshi. Joined by Kopaka, who had been visited by the two wandering Matoran in Ko-Wahi, the Toa journeyed to Onu-Koro, where a different squadron of Rahkshi had begun raiding the village. With Tahu succumbing to the rage of the Rahkshi Kurahk, however, the Toa of Fire turned on Gali, forcing the Toa of Water to drive him away from the village while Lewa defended the Matoran and Pohatu and Onua occupied the Rahkshi. Once the Matoran had reached the safety of a wider tunnel complex, however, Kopaka flash-froze Tahu, providing his teammates an opportunity to remove him from the scene without harm, though the Toa were unable to save Onu-Koro from the cave-in triggered by Onua. Restraining Tahu in Le-Wahi, Lewa joined Gali and Kopaka in a healing ritual, using their Elemental Powers to restore their leader and purge the infection from his Hau Nuva. Drained of his Elemental Powers through the process, Lewa witnessed Kopaka abandoning the group and was present for Tahu's awakening, remarking that he appeared to be in a clearer state of mind. Resolving to trail the Rahkshi and confront them before they reached the Avohkii, the three Toa ventured towards Kini Nui, where they encountered a Turahk, Guurahk, Vorahk, Panrahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk converging on Jaller and Takua. With Kopaka returning with Onua and Pohatu, the six Toa Nuva stood as one, engaging the Rahkshi with the full intensity of their Elemental Powers and overwhelming the majority of their number. With the Turahk slipping past the Toa, however, Lewa stood witness to the death of Jaller and the transformation of Takua into Takanuva, the Toa of Light whose arrival had prompted the quest. Collecting the mechanical appendages from the broken Rahkshi, the Toa constructed the Ussanui to Takanuva's specifications, intent on using it to travel into the Mangaia tunnel system and face Makuta once and for all. Spurred on by the death of Jaller, however, Takanuva resolved to travel alone, using the vehicle to venture deep into the Makuta's lair and confront him, leaving Lewa and his fellow Toa behind on the surface. After some deliberation, Lewa would later accompany the other Toa Nuva and the Turaga into Teridax's Lair deep in the caverns beneath Kini Nui. Witnessing Takanuva merging with the Makuta in a pool of Energized Protodermis, Lewa and his teammates marveled at the form of Takutanuva before the newly-formed entity raised the gateway to the Mangaia, allowing the Toa and Turaga to pass through. Sacrificing its residual life force to revive Jaller from the imprint of consciousness left in his Kanohi Hau, the Takutaknuva fusion became unstable and collapsed beneath the weight of the gateway. Conjuring Takanuva from the Avohkii, Turaga Vakama was able to reunite the Toa and led the islanders back to the surface, proclaiming that the time had come for the Matoran to return to their homeland of Metru Nui. Owing the Toa a debt of gratitude, the Turaga resolved to finally reveal to them the secrets of their past. Recounting the tales of his previous life, Vakama revealed to the Toa Nuva that he and his fellow Turaga had once been the guardians of Metru Nui: the Toa Metru. While the Matoran busied themselves deconstructing their villages and preparing to migrate back to their homeland, Lewa and his fellow Toa bore witness to Vakama's dramatic retelling of Metru Nui's history, a tale that required multiple installments and that helped alleviate any lingering suspicions that the Toa had of the Turaga. Content with the reasoning behind such secrecy, Lewa and his team journeyed to Metru Nui alongside the Matoran populace, eventually landing in the City of Legends. Ignition After a lengthy journey, the Toa Nuva landed in the Cape of No Hope, a coastal bay on the shoreline of Voya Nui. Venturing further inland, the Toa followed Tahu's lead towards Mount Valamai, where they hoped to encounter a local aide to offer them further directions. Upon arriving at the base of the volcano, however, the Toa swiftly realized that the Matoran population had been enslaved by a strange substance and that they were tirelessly subjecting themselves to manual labor, draining the volcano and redirecting its contents into various different trenches. Encountering a group of Skakdi masquerading as Toa and subjecting the Matoran to a form of Antidermis, Lewa and his cohorts took arms against the self-titled Piraka in hopes of liberating the Matoran. Bested by the superior combat capabilities of their opponents, however, the Toa Nuva were each swiftly dispatched by the Piraka, with Lewa swiftly finding himself overwhelmed by Reidak, who broke one of his Air Katana. Unwilling to entertain the possibility of the Toa Nuva further disrupting his plans, Zaktan, the leader of the Piraka, ordered his cohorts to rob the Toa of their masks an weapons before hurling them into the Mangai. Drifting in and out of consciousness for the duration of the climb, Lewa was carried to the crater of the volcano only for Tahu to trigger a volcanic eruption. With the Piraka dropping the Toa and fleeing to safety, the Toa awoke once more and struggled to evade the Molten Protodermis. With their masks and weapons gone, the Toa were swiftly ambushed and attacked by the Voya Nui Matoran Resistance Team whilst contemplated their next cause of action. Unwilling to fight Matoran and with Gali's senses painfully enhanced by the effects of one Matoran Resistance Member's tools, the Toa Nuva were forced to take cover before Kopaka eventually stepped forward and systematically began flash-freezing each of the aggressors. With Garan, the leader of the Matoran stepping forward, Onua delivering a rallying speech on behalf of his teammates, which was authenticated by a Matoran named Balta, convincing the Onu-Matoran that they were in fact real Toa intent on defeating the Piraka and restoring Mata Nui. Defrosting the remaining villagers, Garan brokered an alliance with the Toa Nuva and, together, they set about dismantling the grip that the Piraka had over the island. Swiftly dispatching Reidak in a rematch, the Toa infiltrated the Piraka Stronghold with the Voya Nui Resistance Team in tow. Reclaiming their Kanohi Nuva and tools from the Stronghold's armory, the Toa ambushed the Piraka in the midst of an internal confrontation. With tensions high, the Piraka turned on Zaktan and cleared a path for the Toa to target their leader. Knowing that he was unable to defeat all six of the Toa Nuva on his own, Zaktan appealed to Brutaka, a corrupt Order of Mata Nui operative under his command, who in turn rendered the entire Toa Team unconscious in one fell swoop of his Rotating Blades. With his Kanohi Nuva and weapons confiscated once again, Lewa and his fellow Toa Nuva were possessed by Antidermis and imprisoned deep beneath the Piraka Stronghold. Instructed to direct their Elemental Powers into a hole beneath their feet, Lewa and his cohorts became drained of their energies and grew increasingly frail. After roughly a day of unknowing torment under the influence of Antidermis, the Toa were rescued by the Voya Nui Resistance team, who broke them from their trance with modified Zamor Spheres, returned their Kanohi Nuva and weapons, and helped the Toa Nuva escape the Stronghold in their frail state. After his strength had fully restored, Lewa and his teammates would later reunite with the Toa Inika, marveling at their transformation into Toa and congratulating them on their victory against the Piraka. With the Toa Inika embarking down The Cord beneath Voya Nui, intent on reclaiming the Kanohi Ignika, the Toa Nuva bid their comrades farewell. After they had departed, the Order of Mata Nui agent known as Axonn instructed the Toa Nuva to find the Scroll of Preparations. Returning to Metru Nui in secret, the Toa Nuva infiltrated the Great Temple, locating a parchment entitled the Scroll of Preparation as instructed by Axonn. Discerning that the scroll gave detailed required instructions for rebooting the Matoran Universe's Core Processor. Setting about fulfilling the five requirements of the parchment, the Toa Nuva returned to the newly-abandoned island of Mata Nui and traveled to the Bohrok Hive. Releasing the Bahrag from their Protodermis Cage, the Toa permitted them to fulfill their duty and cleanse the island of Mata Nui as originally intended. Having captured Roodaka and summoned the Rahaga, Lewa and his fellow Toa Nuva would gain valuable allies after forcing the Vortixx to reverse the mutation she had subjected the Toa Hagah to, transforming them back into their Toa forms. Eternally grateful, the newly-restored Toa pledged their allegiance to the Order of Mata Nui and wished the Toa Nuva luck on the next stage of their quest. Seeking the Staff of Artahka, Lewa accompanied his teammates on an expedition to Odina. Infiltrating the fortress, The Shadowed One informed the Toa that the Staff was located on Xia, in a chamber deep beneath the city. Following the leader of the Dark Hunters' instructions, the Toa were once again redirected to another island. Upon landing in Xia, the Toa witnessed the early stages of a battle between the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. Unable to defeat either of the Rahi, the Toa set about protecting the native Vortixx populace and minimizing the damage caused by the confrontation. Learning that Onua had been ambushed by Makuta Icarax, Lewa accompanied his fellow Toa Nuva to Karzahni, where they sought to win back the Staff of Artakha. Assaulted by Icarax upon arrival, most of the Toa Nuva were systematically defeated, leaving Gali the final Toa standing. Fending off the Makuta whilst conjuring a Nova Blast, the Toa of Water devastated the island. Regaining his senses shortly afterwards, Onua and his teammates soon discerned that Icarax had escaped with the Staff of Artahka, teleporting away in the midst of the Nova Blast. Moving on to the next requirement specified on the Scroll of Preparation, Lewa embarked on an expedition to Mata Nui, where he was instructed to excavate the ancient Sundial and transport it back to the Onu-Metru Archives. Upon completing this task, Lewa was met by Botar, who teleported him to the Power Cradle Chamber deep beneath the Daxia Fortress. With the rest of the team re-converging on the location, the Toa witnessed the Staff of Artahka being activated, structurally restoring the Matoran Universe to its default state. With the instructions on the Scroll of Preparations fulfilled, Lewa and his teammates were then teleported to Artahka and told to report to the realm's governor. Entering the island's Great Forge, the Toa were greeted by Artahka, who outfitted them each with Adaptive Armor and briefed them for an important mission in the Universe Core before swiftly teleporting them to Karda Nui. Universe Core Finding himself free-falling from the entrance to the Universe Core, Lewa's Adaptive Armor swiftly acclimatized to his environment, offering him augmented, streamlined armor and producing a pair of booster rockets. Uniting with his teammates, Lewa and his cohorts descended to the village of Karda Nui, where they encountered Makuta Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah assaulting the remaining Av-Matoran populace. Successfully fending the Makuta off, the Toa regrouped in the village square before splitting into two teams. One team, led by Kopaka, remained in the settlement to guard the Matoran and counter any further offensive from the Makuta. The other team, consisting of Tahu, Gali, and Onua, descended into the Swamp of Secrets below. Abilities and Traits Lewa is an exuberant and energetic figure who acknowledges the value of unity. Lewa has control over the element of Air, allowing him to create, manipulate, and absorb Air. This allows him to form windstorms and cyclones, and manipulate air pressure. After becoming a Toa Nuva, these abilities were greatly enhanced, and also allowed him to use Kanohi Nuva. Mask and Tools Lewa was originally known to have utilized an Air Axe through which to channel his elemental powers. In addition to his Great Kanohi Miru, Mask of Levitation, Lewa was afforded enhanced agility and dexterity. Often, the Toa of Air would combine his weapon and his mask power in order to swing from the vines of Le-Wahi. After Lewa became a Toa Nuva, his Air Axe was replaced with a pair of Air Katana, which could be attached to his waist to function as a pair of glider-wings to direct his levitation and ride the wind currents to simulate flight. In addition, his Kanohi was also replaced with a Miru Nuva, enabling him to reach greater altitudes and levitate with more precision. After being refitted with Adaptive Armor by Artakha, Lewa gained the ability to spontaneously adapt to his given environment, with the armor realigning itself to cover aerial, marshy, volcanic, arctic, barren, aquatic, and spatial conditions. Whilst outfitted with the high-altitude variant of the Adaptive Armor, Lewa was equipped with a Protosteel Air Saber and a Midak Skyblaster, a projectile weapon capable of firing solid Light constructs and channeling Elemental Powers. In this form, Lewa was notably also equipped with a pair of shoulder-mounted booster rockets in order to provide enhanced propulsion. Forms Appearances *BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui *The Last Chronicle *BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui II: The Legend *A Day in the Life of a Matoran *BIONICLE: Shadow Eclipse *BIONICLE Saga *The Zaktuen War *BIONICLE Prophecies: Friend or Foe? *The Makuta of Rebellion *BIONICLE Force *The Takanuva Saga *A New Chapter *Biomechanical Chronicles *A Rude Awakening *The Fallen Shadow *Fear War *Worlds Unknown *The Ultimate Power *Time saga Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva Category:Air Category:Toa Mata Category:Characters